Make You Shiver
by thelandongrey
Summary: Spencer and Emily finally come clean about their feelings for one another with the help of a balcony, a study break, and a well timed song.
1. Part 1

Quick Notes: Pretty Little Liars is not mine; I'm just playing with the characters. There aren't any real spoilers in this story, but just in case, assume spoilers in any and all PLL episodes. This started out as a one shot, but grew longer as I began to write. The prompt was originally from sarahlynn00, who was looking for a songfic based on Boys Like Girls "Be Your Everything". I sort of ran with that and this is where it ended up.

Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!

_I think I've loved her forever and could never find the right time to tell her. My life – our lives – up to this point has been so fractured and broken. I've never been able to put together the pieces at just the right time, in just the right way to make her see that we're supposed to be together. I thought for a fleeting moment that night she'd been feeling the same way all these years. I knew she was drunk – now we all know she was drugged – but that night when we couldn't find her, I felt myself losing control. I'd sword to protect her in any way I knew how, and the first time we cut loose and relaxed since she'd been home, I let her disappear into the night. When we finally returned to my house to see if she'd come back on her own, she was laying on my bed upstairs. I told Hanna and Aria she had passed out and sent them back downstairs to sleep in the living room. I approached her on the bed and told her how worried we'd all been. She told me she'd been looking for me everywhere and she missed me so bad it killed her inside. I felt my chest lift and my breath steal away until I realized she was talking about Maya. Maya was gone and Emily went 1500 miles away to escape the pain her death. She missed Maya terribly and there was nothing I could do but comfort her in her time of need. I climbed in my bed beside her, pulled her gently toward the headboard and brought the blankets up over us. She began to curl her body into mine and I felt the heat of her skin through our layers of clothes. I lay on my back as she draped half of her body over me – arm across my stomach, leg over my shin – and nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck. Her lips made tentative contact with my collarbone and I choked back a gasp, fearing I'd startle her and make her leave. She passed out soundly just after, lips still resting against my skin. _

"Spence! Hey, where'd you go?"

"What? Nothing. No worries I just got distracted for a second. I've got a big test coming up and I don't think I studied quite enough." Spencer replied, still sounding a bit more off than she typically did when stressing about an exam.

"What is it this time? History of the least liked feminist monarchs in medieval Europe, AP of course?" Emily chuckled to herself, gaining confused stares from both Hanna and Aria and receiving a curious glance from Spencer. "Tough crowd, I guess."

"No, Em, nothing like that. Though that does sound like a very intriguing class." This earned a genuine, if not mocking, smile from the swimmer. "I've just got a lot on my mind and need to take off right after school. Em, take my keys. You can borrow my car and drive it home today, is that alright? I promised you a ride but I'm going to skip French club after school to go home and study. I'll walk home, could use the fresh air to clear my head." Spencer dropped her keys on the table in front of Emily and got up without another word. She walked away steadily, hearing her friends calling after her as the distance between them increased. After school she did exactly as planned – leaving for home as soon as the bell rang – taking the long way home in order to clear her head.

She heard the hum of an engine approach her garage and turn off, the door of a car click open and shut, and the dull patter of footsteps approaching through the grass. Fear rose in her gut for a moment before Spencer realized it must be Emily returning her car. The sun was going down and in the mild early autumn Spencer was studying on the small balcony off the loft of the barn. She'd moved into the barn after Melissa left back to Philadelphia and had set up an outdoor office of sorts on the balcony from the lofted bedroom. It had been her refuge during her summer classes and had yet to be invaded by her friends. From her perch above the back yard she watched Emily approach; oblivious to the fact that Spencer was following her form moving toward the barn. Music spilled through the windows of the bedroom, letting Emily know Spencer was home and she let herself in, calling out for the studious girl as she moved her way through the small living room.

"Upstairs!" Spencer called from the balcony. She wasn't ready to share her special study nook with all the girls, but she was more than willing to let Emily in on her secret spot. She heard footsteps on the stairs and when they stopped she leaned her body over and peered through the French doors, making eye contact with Emily in the process. Emily smiled, both confused and delighted, and made her way to the balcony. As she stepped through the doors, Emily turned her body from side to side taking in the comfortable looking furniture and books scattered over tables. She was surprised to see how private the balcony was – unseen from the yard and driveway, partially hidden behind trees – and how at home Spencer seemed in the small space. It was rare to see Spencer so relaxed, especially when stressing about an exam, and she was more than a little relieved to see that her friend had calmed since that afternoon at school.

"This is amazing." Emily said. "When did you do this? Is this where you get all that Ivy League studying done while the rest of us are trying to tune out Hanna and her headphones in the library?"

"Yep." Spencer shrugged, but looked around proudly." This is my fortress of solitude. I needed an escape after – everything – so I made a quiet refuge this summer while you were away." Their eyes met and Emily looked at her curiously for a moment before looking pointedly at her own shoes. "Did you bring your books? There's room on the couch with me if you want to study for a while." Emily's eyes slowly met Spencer's again. She let out a bright smile before moving to the cozy outdoor sofa and dropping her bag to the floor. Emily dropped to the cushion, kicked off her shoes, and pulled her feet up under her body before turning to Spencer.

"You want to take a break? We can just hang out for a while maybe? I feel like we haven't talked in forever." Spencer stared at Emily for a solid minute before closing her thick textbook and placing it on the table next to them.

"Ok, um, why don't I head downstairs and make us some tea? It's going to get a bit chilly out here once the sun finishes setting and I don't want us to get cold. You can put on some different music if you want" Spencer said, motioning to the speakers playing Bach softly. "You know classical helps me concentrate, but it isn't exactly "hanging out" music." With that, Spencer retreated down the stairs to the kitchen.

Emily watched Spencer's retreating form nervously before rising from the couch and walking toward the computer in the corner of the bedroom. She clicked through a few windows before opening her favorite Pandora station and moving back to the balcony. She sat back down on the couch, leaning into the soft fabric of the cushions and losing herself in thought.

_Why am I doing this? I don't want to freak her out, but I feel it every time we're together. It took so long to piece together what happened that night. I thought I'd just wandered up to Spencer's room and fell asleep, but when I woke up in her arms everything felt so right. So comfortable. Like it had always been, and should always be that way. Spencer has been so weird around me lately. Is it because she's feeling the same things I am, or maybe because she knows how I feel and it makes her uncomfortable? Either way we should really talk things over before we get even more obvious. Hanna is already asking questions and I don't know how to answer them. "Yes, Hanna, I'm in love with Spencer. I just figured it out that night we disappeared up to her bedroom. No, I don't know if she loves me back." God, she'd think I'm a complete head case. Maybe I am a complete head case. Ok, Fields, pull it together now._

She hears the click of cups being set on the wooden table top and flicks her eyes up, meeting Spencer's concerned gaze. "You ok, Em? You look like you were in another world."

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry, just spaced out for a minute."

Spencer turned and went back to the bedroom. She reached onto the foot of the bed and grabbed the blanket folded there before turning back to the balcony. Emily's confused look dissipated when she saw the item, moving on the couch so Spencer could sit down next to her. The girls sat on opposite ends of the small couch, backs resting against the armrests and legs side by side stretched out across the middle. Spencer unfolded the blanket and spread it out across their laps, covering their legs and up to their hips. She grabbed a throw pillow and hugged it to her chest before looking up to meet Emily's eyes again. She was at a complete loss for words.

"I think we need to talk about a few things, don't you?" Emily began, sounding more confident than she actually was.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Spencer shot back, uncertain and defensive.

"I know you do, but I'll play along. We've been a little – off – recently and I know what it is on my end. I'd like to know where you're coming from."

Spencer began to fiddle with the edges of the pillow, staring at the patterned fabric and refusing to look away.

"Spence. Come on. I need you to talk to me." Emily leaned her body forward, gently grabbing the edge of the pillow and pulling it out of Spencer's hands. She laced their fingers together instead, hoping to calm the girl and get her to tell her what she felt.

"Em, I don't know what to tell you. I don't know what you want to hear."

"This isn't about what I want to hear, I just need to know what's on your mind." Emily stalled for a moment before continuing. "Spencer, I remembered what happened that night- the night I was drugged. The night I fell asleep in your bed and you held me till morning. I remember you getting out of bed without a word and pretending like it never happened." Finally, Spencer's eyes shot up and caught Emily's pleading stare, begging her to listen. "I was drunk that night and I got lost. Only I didn't really get lost. I was looking for something. I was looking for somebody. And I went to your room. I remembered getting a phone call and leaving your house. I remembered wandering around the town, but I have no clue where else I went or what I did. The last thing I remember before I was waking up in your arms is that I was scared and I needed to find you. I went back to your house and you guys were all gone. I was scared and alone and I needed you. Not Aria, not Hanna, just you. You make me feel safe and loved" Emily blushed, sheepish about what she'd just implied. "I don't think I've ever been as comfortable with another person as I was when I woke up that morning. I haven't been with anyone since Maya, and I didn't think I'd even thought about it. But in my fuzzy, drunken mind, all I wanted was you."

Spencer was floored. Was Emily really saying all of this to her? Was she asleep and dreaming? What a wonderful dream. The words sunk in as Spencer felt Emily's fingers stroking over the backs of her hands. It was real, but now she was stuck. She had no clue how to proceed from this point without looking like a total jackass. The music in the background changed again and Spencer recognized the slow tempo. She looked deeply into Emily's eyes, hoping to convey everything she was feeling but couldn't quite say out loud yet. Smiling slightly, she rose from the couch, allowing the blanket to fall from her lap onto the floor at her feet. She extended her hand to Emily, wordlessly inviting the graceful girl to dance with her.

Understanding Spencer's hesitation and nervousness, Emily stood steadily, grabbing Spencer's hands and pulling them to the small open space on the balcony. She pulled Spencer in closely, linking her hands around the shorter girl's waist. Spencer smiles shyly, silently thanking Emily for taking the initiative and allowing her to come to terms with what was happening. She lifted her arms around Emily's neck and the pair began to sway slowly to the pace of the song.

They danced slowly, drifting further into one another as songs played into one another and the sky darkened completely. Twinkling Christmas lights appeared on the balcony railing, activating on a sensor as the last bit of sunlight left the sky. The girls drew into one another, slowly becoming more comfortable with each other's touch and allowing their bodies to relax into their embrace. Spencer's mind calmed significantly. Her fears were abated and her nervousness evaporated as she repeated Emily's words in her mind. She was in love with Emily, and after all this time she was finally ready to let her know. The song shifted again, Spencer immediately recognizing the melody. _Perfect. This is the perfect song to let her know how I feel._ Spencer pulled back from Emily's arms just slightly, just enough to look into her eyes with a broad smile on her lips, before hugging her tightly. As the band played on in the background, Spencer sang softly- barely audible - into Emily's ear, lips ghosting over her skin.

_Four letter word  
But I don't have the guts to say it  
Smile till it hurts  
Let's not make it complicated  
We got a story  
But I'm about to change the ending  
You're perfect for me  
More than just a friend so we can just stop pretending now  
Gotta let you know somehow  
_

Emily began to shiver as she absorbed the words coming out of Spencer's mouth. Though they were barely loud enough to hear, and were only vaguely in tune with the song, the words sunk in deeply. Emily had been so nervous, so afraid of Spencer's reaction to her words she'd never really stopped to consider what would happen if the girl actually loved her back. She was tenser than ever now. Buzzing with anticipation and nervous energy, Emily began to sing the song back to Spencer.  
_  
I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, Be your fling  
Baby, I will be your everything_

Spencer couldn't believe her ears. Emily was singing right back to her now, saying the words she'd longed to hear for so long. She pulled back from their tight embrace and stopped their swaying. As the second verse rang out in the background, she and Emily looked deeply at one another, emotions coursing through them and causing heart rates to soar. She brought her hand from behind Emily's neck to her cheek, brushing her thumb against pronounced cheekbones as she picked up the next line from the song.

_And I don't wanna share, I want you all to myself right now  
I just wanna scream it out_

With that last phrase, Emily brought her lips to Spencer's and kissed her soundly. Spencer relaxed at the feel of Emily's lips against hers and leaned deeply into the kiss, moaning softly at the unexpected contact. Song forgotten, the girls collided with one another with passion and grace, lips dancing together and hands searching for contact. Spencer, emboldened by the forcefulness of Emily's actions, nipped at Emily's lower lip causing the swimmer to groan and lean further into her body. At the next nip, Spencer licked the small wound as she retreated, causing Emily's body to tremble. Their lips met again, mouths open, and Spencer licked the underside of Emily's upper lip before feeling her tongue flick out to meet her own. This time, both girls shuddered and groaned at the contact, pulling each other as close as possible and solidly connecting their mouths in a breath stealing, skin tingling kiss. Tongues slid over one another, teeth nipped at swollen lips, breathing grew ragged and both girls refused to surrender to their need for oxygen.


	2. Part 2

Hands began to wander. Spencer's fingertips brushed Emily's cheeks with reverence before sliding down the side of her neck and slowly back around to join her other hand, still resting on the back of her neck from their intimate dance. After a moment, one of Spencer's hands drifted down the back collar of Emily's shirt, smoothing over taut shoulder blades and back muscled as the swimmer shifted in her arms. Her other shifted down Emily's arm and over her waist, gliding down over the fabric covering her side until coming to rest in the small of her back. Emily's hand were not idle, as one moved from Spencer's waist to tangle in the girl's soft, wavy hair. The other gripped the middle of Spencer's back, pulling the girl into Emily's body as closely as she could manage. The air had cooled significantly, and combined with the stimulation from their kiss it caused both girls to shiver violently. Spencer moved her hand them of Emily's shirt, slipping her cold fingers beneath the material and coming in contact with Emily's feverish skin. Both girls gasped at the sensation, breaking the kiss reluctantly and gulping down air in large, heaving breaths.

They stared at one another carefully, gauging each other's reactions to their passionate kiss and the rather intimate position they were standing in. Holding each other closely, embracing with steady familiarity though the situation was so new. Spencer broke the silence first.

"I'm in love with you." She blurted out. Suddenly very nervous she looked away, staring at the twinkling lights nearby. She began to shift in Emily's arms, unconsciously trying to pull away slightly and put some distance between their bodies. Emily moved her hand from Spencer's hair, putting a finger beneath the studious girl's chin and urging her head back to face her. She looked deeply into Spencer's wandering gaze, willing her to keep eye contact as she smiled sweetly.

"I love you, Spencer. I didn't realize it until that night, but I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. Since before I knew I was gay – before Maya and Samara and Alison and Ben and"

"Ok, I don't need a list. You love me." Spencer smiled broadly at the words. "You love me, and I love you, and we've been in love with each other forever. I think we have some time to make up for, so you should definitely kiss me again." Spencer meant for the statement to come out confident and flirty, but it came out unsure and meek. At the trepidation in her own voice, Spencer once again looked away.

Emily moved her hand to Spencer's neck. "Don't look away." She said surely before leaning in and once again pressing her lips to Spencer's. The kiss heated immediately, nervousness gone and passion igniting with the first touch of lips. Tongues instantly danced together and hands once again began to wander – this time with purpose. Spencer's hand, resting on Emily's lower back, slid downward just past the waistband of Emily's jeans. The sensation of Spencer's hand on the curve of her ass spurned Emily on, causing her to buck slightly into Spencer's body and pull them even closer together. Emily moved her own hand down from Spencer's neck, ghosting over her collarbone and resting on the top button of her shirt. As Emily moved to unbutton the top of the shirt, Spencer brought her free hand down on top of Emily's.

Spencer broke the kiss reluctantly and looked lovingly at Emily. "Are you sure you want to do that? If you start to take that off I can't guarantee you'll be able to get it back on." Emily gaped like a fish out of water for a second before she regained her composure.

"I've never been more sure in my life. And I have no issue whatsoever with you leaving it off." With that, Emily undid the buttons on the shirt, slipping her hand between the newly parted material and running her hand – palm down – from Spencer's collarbone to bellybutton. "So soft. So beautiful." She breathed out before leaning down slightly and connecting her lips with the skin of Spencer's neck.

Spencer gasped at the feel of Emily's lips and tongue exploring her skin. Her hand shifted further into Emily's pants, now fully grabbing the other girl's ass as she moved her other hand under her shirt to grip the burning skin of Emily's hip bone. The swimmer jumped slightly at the contact of Spencer's hand over the sensitive spot, lifted her head and brought their lips back together. As they once again delved into the depths of each other's mouths, both girls began frantically pulling at clothing. Emily pushed Spencer's shirt from her shoulders only to be stopped by the restriction of Spencer's arms wrapped around her own body. Spencer began to lift the hem of Emily's t-shirt, exposing her feverish skin to the cool evening air.

They pulled back from the kiss reluctantly. With a small smile Spencer pulled away from Emily, encouraging the girl to do the same. Once they were separated, Spencer grabbed Emily's hand and tugged her gently through the French doors into the bedroom.

Spencer closed the doors behind them and drew the curtains over the glass. She turned back to Emily, who was looking at her with the most curious mixture of desire and nervousness, and grinned confidently. For the first time since Emily sat down on the couch with her tonight, Spencer felt bold and in control. Back in her element. She calmly approached the taller girl before reaching her hand out and pulling Emily back into her by her belt loop. She connected their lips briefly, flicking her tongue over Emily's upper lip as they parted.

"I'm so in love with you, and I've never wanted anyone so badly in my entire life. I've never been with anyone like that and I'm not entirely sure we're not rushing this, but I need to feel you." Spencer gushed out with no hesitation in her voice. Emily looked back at her and seemed to relax back into her touch.

"I've never been with anyone either." Spencer looked as though she was about to protest, but Emily stopped her. "Maya and I never got that far, I just never felt like it was the right time with her. With you I don't feel like there has to be a right time. Anytime is the right time. Every time, all the time. I'm just yours. If you want me as badly as I want you, just take me. I'm yours. I've always been yours."

With those words, something snapped inside Spencer. She crashed their lips together, thrusting her tongue over Emily's and pushing them back toward the bed. Emily's hands divested Spencer of her shirt, which was still hanging open off her shoulders. Spencer once again gripped the hem of Emily's shirt and practically ripped it from her body – their lips only parting long enough for the fabric to push over Emily's head before Spencer tossed it across the room. The backs of Emily's legs hit the mattress and she sat on the edge of the bed gently before crawling backwards until her legs were completely on the bed. Spencer followed right after her, refusing to leave her lips, climbing on top of her prone form. Their legs tangled together and hands continued to wander, breath ever increasing until Emily had to pull away slightly, gasping desperately for air. Not to stay idle, she ran her hands down the exposed skin of Spencer's back, toying with the clasp of her bra strap. Spencer took advantage of their parted kiss by running her mouth down the side of Emily's face and neck until she was suckling gently at her pulse point and collar bone. Small purple welts appeared on flawless skin as she moved her mouth further down, meeting the soft cotton of Emily's bra with her chin. Emily arched her back off the bed when Spencer bit the exposed flesh of the top of her breast and Spencer slid her hands beneath her body and quickly undid the clasp of Emily's bra. She pulled back from the other girl's chest and looked into her darkened eyes. Her hands traced the straps of Emily's bra over her shoulders before sliding them slowly down her arms. As the material left her body, Emily instinctively felt the need to cover herself until hearing strangled words from Spencer.

"Em, please. Don't cover up. You are the most breathtaking thing I've ever seen, please don't hide from me." With this plea, Emily shyly removed her crossed arms from in front of her exposed chest and Spencer gazed down at her with so much reverence and love she'd never dreamed such intimacy could be real. "I love you. God I love you so much." Spencer gushed as she leaned back down into Emily, kissing the exposed flesh and slowly dragging her fingertips across heated skin. Emily brought her hands to the straps of Spencer's bra, which was barely hanging unclasped off her form as she hovered above the girl. She urged Spencer to sit back, bringing her body into a sitting position straddling Emily's hips. Emily brought the straps over Spencer's arms and allowed the garment to fall across her stomach before carelessly chucking it off the bed. Emily's breath caught in her throat as she took in the vision before her. She'd never seen anyone so perfect. She'd been changing with girls for years on the swim team and in the locker rooms, but the view of Spencer sitting on top of her, so exposed and vulnerable, nearly brought her to tears.

"You're perfect. So perfect." She lifted her body back into a sitting position with Spencer in her lap. Emily brought their lips together in a deep and loving kiss, both girls moaning at the sensation of their naked breasts pressed together for the first time. Emily sighed in to the kiss, unable to imagine a more perfect moment than this. She pulled back just a hair, just enough to whisper the words against Spencer's lips. "Can I have you?"

"God yes, please Em. I need you."

Emily flipped their bodies, now on top of Spencer with both of her legs nestled in between the other girl's. Their hips met firmly as Emily kissed her way down Spencer's neck to the tops of her breasts, she took her time once she reached the recently revealed skin of her chest. She avoided the girl's tightening nipples, heatedly kissing Spencer's neck and collarbone before moving to her ribs and stomach. She could feel Spencer's hands tangle in her hair, urging her on with need. She slowly, teasingly, licked her way up from Spencer's belly button before flicking the tip of her tongue over a hard bud, bringing her hand to squeeze the tender flesh of the neglected breast. Emily nipped at the bud lightly, rolling the other between her fingers, before drawing it into her mouth and sucking gently. Spencer arched off the bed, pulling Emily's head into her chest and letting out a guttural moan. The sounds emanating from Spencer urged Emily on, causing her to switch breasts and tug the other nipple between her lips. She alternated breasts, teasing Spencer into a quivering mess before bringing her mouth back up to the other girl's.

As their lips met and tongues clashed, Emily felt Spencer's hands fall to her waistline and begin to tug at the button of her jeans. She felt the button slip through fabric before Spencer's hand fell slightly to the zipper. The pressure of Spencer's hand barely touching her center through her jeans almost sent Emily spiraling. As Spencer finished lowering her zipper and began to pull the jeans from her hips, Emily stood quickly; planting her feet on the floor and seeing Spencer sit up and follow the line of her body. Spencer sat on the edge of the corner, legs open, with Emily standing between them. Spencer dragged the material of Emily's jeans down over the athletic girl's hips, letting them fall in a puddle of fabric at her feet. Emily stepped out of the jeans before leaning back in to kiss Spencer quickly and roughly. She pushed Spencer's shoulders back on the bed before reaching to undo the button on the studious girl's trousers. She harshly undid the buttons of the pants and pulled the fabric from her body, pausing momentarily so Spencer could lift her hips from the bed. They took in newly exposed skin, noticing marks appearing on chests and necks, and the flush of exertion blushing over both of their forms. Spencer barely had time to register the outline of the wet patch on the front of Emily's grey boy shorts before the girl climbed back on top of her, resuming her position between her legs.

Spurred on by the flash of wetness she'd just glimpsed, Spencer rolled their bodies and landed atop Emily, straddling her hips with nothing but the thin material of their underwear separating them. She leaned her head down and sucked Emily's nipple into her mouth without warning, causing Emily to gasp loudly and buck her hips up into Spencer's. The contact was jolting and sent bolts of pleasure through both girls. As Spencer suckled at one breast, then the other, she experimentally ground her hips down into Emily's – hearing the girl call out and moan her name without reserve. The contact was brief and barely there; just enough to drive them crazy.

Emily grasped Spencer's hair, bringing them face to face once again and connecting their lips slowly, generating an unhurried burn that spread like fire through their already overheated bodies. As they kissed deeply, surely, Emily trailed her hands from Spencer's hair down her cheek, brushing her neck, running her hands gently down her sternum and past her belly button, over hip bones, and finally settling on the damp slip of fabric between her legs. Spencer looked up sharply, gasping at the intimate contact. The girls stared at one another for a long minute before Emily slowly dragged her fingers over the length of the fabric, blazing a trail from waistband to the puddle forming at the apex of Spencer's legs. On her second pass, Emily paused at the waistband, asking Spencer for unspoken permission. Shakily, Spencer climbed off of Emily and removed her panties. Allowing only the briefest of moments for Emily to stare at her completely naked form, Spencer crawled back on top of the other girl and kissed her deeply.

Emily moved her hands back to grip Spencer's hips before trailing one hand back between her legs. Without the fabric barrier, Emily instantly the heat and wetness spilling from her lover and dipped her fingers between swollen lips, exploring gently. Spencer bucked into Emily's hand at first contact, and she dropped her head to Emily's shoulders as the felt the wandering fingers navigate her most intimate places. Emily stumbled on her clit and circled it a few times experimentally.

"Fuck, Em. Oh god. Mmmm."

Emily smiled proudly to herself as she turned Spencer's face back to hers with her free hand. They kissed slowly and deeply as she continued to explore. Her fingers slipped downward to the source of Spencer's wetness. With just the very tip of her forefinger, Emily circled the indentation she found and drifted back up to rub around Spencer's clit. She created a rhythm of this motion, repeating it until Spencer was whining and writhing against her. On her next pass, she paused at her entrance, releasing their kiss and looking Spencer square in the eyes. Without a word, Spencer nodded emphatically, bringing her own hand down on top of Emily's and pushing slightly. As her finger slowly penetrated the tight channel, both girls let out loud moans of pleasure. Spencer felt her walls grip tightly and burn slightly at the sensation of being filled for the first time. Emily felt the pressure of Spencer's walls close around her finger and the hot, velvety flesh undulate against her as she began to move slowly within the other girl.

As Emily moved within her and her body acclimated to the intrusion, Spencer began to feel hot spikes of pleasure ripple through her. She began to move her hips down against Emily's hand as the girl tentatively thrust into her, kissing her shoulders and chest, whispering how much she loved her.

"So good, Em. More. Please more? God you feel amazing."

Spencer moaned loudly as Emily added another finger, pushing back harder and faster against Emily's hand as she continued move inside her. She could feel the pressure building low in her belly, the glowing approach of her release spreading hotly throughout her body. Spencer began to tremble as she thrust her hips harshly against Emily, causing the swimmer to grip her hip with her other hand. They moved together in perfect rhythm, perfect give and take until Spencer connected their lips solidly and began to shake with pleasure. Feeling Spencer's decent over the edge fast approaching; Emily brought her thumb back up to Spencer's clit, brushing over it lightly with the overwhelming wetness that had built beneath her fingers. Spencer cried out at the contact and her body shook beyond her control. Emily held her close.

"I've got you, darling. I love you Spencer. Let go." Spencer's orgasm crashed over her as Emily continued to slowly stoke the fire within, helping her extend and ride out her pleasure for as long as possible. She kissed everywhere she could reach, peppering her shoulders, head, face, and chest with hot, open mouthed kisses punctuated with declarations of love. As the final waves of release washed over her body, Spencer bonelessly collapsed on top of Emily, mumbling "I love you, I love you, I love you." into her chest. Their damp bodies slid against each other slightly as Emily repositioned them at the head of the bed, drawing Spencer on to her shoulder as the pulled the light blanket over them to shield their bodies from the chilled air. Spencer's body twitched and shook lightly with aftershocks, and Emily held tight, enjoying the weight of the girl she loved so deeply settling on top of her as they both drifted to sleep.


	3. Part 3

Spencer woke in a daze. Her mind was fuzzy with dreams of passion and soft touches – a feeling she woke with often when she fell asleep thinking about Emily. She knew from previous experience if she didn't _take care_ of her arousal before she left for school, she'd be a walking time bomb all day. She shifted against her pillow, moving her hand down her body toward her sleep pants.Wait. I'm not wearing any pants? Where are my pants? Why is my bed so warm and why is my pillow breathing? As her hand finally reached its destination she idly noticed that she was sore _down there_ and slightly sticky with dried sweat and other fluids. Visions of last night flashed through her mind and Spencer's eyes flew open. _No way! Was it not a dream?_

Upon opening her eyes, Spencer noticed three things immediately. Firstly, it was very dark in her room and but for a small sliver of light coming from the bathroom she'd be able to see nothing but shadows. Secondly, her breathing pillow- the source of overwhelming heat in her bed – was none other than the subject of her most erotic nighttime fantasies. Thirdly, she was stark naked and uncontrollably aroused. Spencer let out a small gasp when she realized that her dream hadn't been a dream at all, but the culmination of years of repression and the best night of her young life.

Emily began to shift beneath her, wrapping her arms tightly around Spencer's back and waist pulling the girl as close as possible to her nearly naked body. Spencer moaned instinctively at the intimate press of her bare skin on Emily's, noting that her companion also let out a content groan at the movement. Testing her level of consciousness, Spencer dropped her head back to Emily's shoulder, placing soft, open mouthed kisses over the span of Emily's neck and down her collarbone. Emily gasped at the contact, pulling Spencer even closer – leaving no space between their bodies. Satisfied that her night had not been a dream at all, Spencer rolled fully on top of the fit girl beneath her reveling in the full body contact. She shifted her body so one of her legs was fully between Emily's, taut thigh pressing firmly against her covered center. She felt the heat and moisture of Emily's arousal through the thin material separating their skin and rocked her hips slightly, causing Emily's hips to buck and her eyes to open groggily.

Emily's eyes blinked slowly, wiping away the haze of sleep and focusing on Spencer above her through her heightened arousal. Without a word, Emily threaded her hands through Spencer's hair and brought their lips together for a deep, searching kiss – tongues immediately seeking one another and breath coming in sharp gasps. Spencer rocked her hips once again, rolling her thigh firmly against Emily's heated center as Emily bent her knee and felt her own thigh press into the drenched apex of Spencer's thighs... Both girls moaned loudly at the contact, breaking their kiss and leaving them panting into one another's mouths. Spencer rested her forehead against Emily's as the swimmer brought her hands to Spencer's hips and gripped at the slick skin. She began to move Spencer's hips with her hands, forcefully grinding their bodies together and creating a delicious friction. Looking deeply into each other's eyes, the girls began to pant with the impending rush of their orgasms.

"Ugh, oh Spence. Don't stop, please don't stop. I love you. ...oh god it's happening." With words choked out through waves of pleasure, Emily tumbled over the edge – body arching harshly into Spencer's and releasing a guttural moan as she felt her lover tense above her and fall into her chest. The girls lay together in still silence, only the sounds of their harsh breathing and the motion of their heaving chests disturbing the quiet. As Spencer regained control of her body, she gently rolled onto her side – detaching her body from Emily's but for the length of their sides pressed firmly together. She leaned her upper body up slightly, propping her head up on her hand and looked down the length of Emily's prone form.

"Em. God, you are flawless." She could see a slow blush spread over the already flushed skin of Emily's neck. Spencer lifted her hand and began to trace her fingertips down Emily's torso, starting at her shoulder and forging a molten path down her chest to her stomach. "I mean, I always knew you were beautiful, but this – this is something beyond what I ever imagined. You're a goddess." Spencer leaned down and roughly took one of Emily's hard nipples in her mouth, feeling Emily thread her fingers in her hair and keep her head firmly in place. Spencer's hair tickled the over-sensitive skin of Emily's chest and she giggled slightly, laughter turning to a loud moan at the feel of Spencer's teeth lightly nipping at her flesh.

"Spence? Oh, Jesus! Spence please."

"What do you need, baby?"

"Please Spencer. Touch me."

Spencer let her hand drift down Emily's body to the waistband of her now soaked panties. As she slowly dragged the material down and off the lithe figure she realized she had no clue what she was doing.

"Em?"

"Hmm?"

"Show me?"

Spencer lifted her head from Emily's chest, meeting her gaze and nervously biting her own lower lip. Emily nodded slightly, understanding the fear she found in her lover's eyes. Spencer's trepidation was calmed when she saw Emily glide her own hand down her torso, hips bucking slightly as her fingers made contact with her drenched sex. Spencer's eyes widened in arousal as nimble fingers began to move – circling lightly before dropping to dip out of sight and back up again. She moaned at the sight and kissed the damp skin of Emily's sternum beneath her lips. Emily brought her hand back up her body to grab Spencer's, which had stilled just below her belly button. As Emily's wet hand closed around her own, Spencer drew their connected fingers up to her mouth and lightly licked the moisture from their skin. Spencer moaned at the taste before bringing Emily's fingers into her mouth and greedily sucking the remaining wetness from them. Emily gasped and shook, reveling at the sight and sounds coming from Spencer, now more turned on than ever.

When Emily's hand was completely clean, Spencer let her own drift down between her legs. She closed her eyes and grunted slightly at the ocean of wetness she found, noticing both the overwhelming heat emanating from her body as well as the appetizing scent of Emily's arousal.

"So wet. For me?"

Emily nodded as she circled the girl's hardened nub gently, noticing the way her body tensed and eased at her varying pressure. When she felt Emily's breathing increase steadily, she pulled her hand back slightly, causing the swimmer to whimper with need.

"Please don't stop!" she begged "God Spence, I'm so close. Please."

Spencer lowered her hand once again, brushing Emily's clit lightly but continuing down to her opening. She lightly ran her fingers over the indentation, caressing her reverently and awed at the sheer volume of wetness coming from the other girl. Emily's breath hitched and caught in her throat as she tried to speak.

"Inside, Spence, pl. Oh!" Spencer entered Emily slowly with two fingers, closing her eyes tightly and gasping at the feel of Emily's muscles pulling her in deeper. As she slid her fingers as far as they'd reach, she paused for a moment to let Emily adjust to the feeling of being suddenly full. She writhed beneath Spencer and breathed heavily before lifting her hand to grasp Spencer's chin. She brought their faces together, kissing Spencer gently and stroking her face. She pulled back slightly before whispering.

"Take me, Spencer. I'm yours."

Spencer began to slowly move her fingers. With each gentle thrust, she ever so slightly increased her speed or force until she was moving steadily in and out of Emily with fervor. Emily bucked against her hand- threatening to dislodge her on several occasions – before Spencer rose to her knees and repositioned her body so she was kneeling between Emily's spread legs, supporting her upper body weight on one hand as she kissed her deeply. Emily brought her knees up, cradling Spencer's hips between them, and began to move her hips up in response to Spencer's steady thrusts.

"Harder, Spence. God you feel so good. Ugh, I need to feel you. More of you."

Spencer began to thrust harder into Emily, fingers aching from the tightness of Emily's core and forearm burning from the force of her movements. She let her chest rest against Emily's and brought her hips down slightly, using them to help thrust deeper and harder into Emily. Gripping at her back with both hands, scratching lightly at the sweaty skin, Emily brought her ankles up off the bed and linked them over the small of Spencer's back, panting harder and moaning deeply at the new angle. As Emily drew Spencer in as close as possible with her flexing legs, Spencer's palm slid harshly over Emily's clit, sending the girl careening towards oblivion.

"Spencer, uh, oh god. Spencer, oh so close. So close. So fucking good."

Smiling at the obscenity, despite the current position of her hand, Spencer began to thrust as hard as her body would allow. She brought her lips to Emily's ear, hearing her lover pant harshly into her own with her fast approaching orgasm.

"Come for me. Say my name. You're mine, and I'm yours. Emily. Come for me."

"Oh god, Spencer! Spen...Oh!" Emily came hard – harder than she thought possible – and her body shuddered violently beneath Spencer's. A rush of wetness flooded out of the girl and down Spencer's wrist.

Feeling bold and more aroused then she'd been in her entire life, Spencer gently untangled Emily's legs from her back and withdrew her hand. As Emily let out a disappointed moan, she dropped her body down the bed so she was lying between her legs and gently kissed and nipped at the girl's drenched inner thighs. Emily's body jerked at the contact, hazily protesting the action.

"Spence, I can't. No more, I might pass out."

Spencer, however, needed to taste her more than she'd ever needed anything. "Just a taste, baby, just a taste." She moved her lazy kissed higher until her lips came in contact with swollen nether lips. The taste, the scent of Emily was completely intoxicating. Spencer extended her tongue past inflated lips and licked a blazing path through the length of Emily's center before gently exploring swollen folds. As Spencer's naturally talented tongue explored her most intimate places, Emily struggled to keep breathing steadily. She brought her hand down to tangle in Spencer's hair, gently urging her on despite the exhaustion and sensitivity settling on her spent body. Spencer licked the entirety of Emily's sex, lapping at all the wetness she could find, before drawing her tongue up and tracing gentle circles around her lightly twitching clit.

"Oh god!" Emily called out across the quiet room.

Spencer very gently and very slowly lapped at the engorged nub, being careful to avoid flicking too harshly or biting the over sensitized area. She felt Emily pull at her head slightly, pushing her further into her body. She sped her movements slightly and felt Emily begin to shake and tremble, letting out moans of approval and pleasure. Without much warning, Emily's body suddenly arched like a drawn bow, nearly bucking Spencer from her hips. Emily let out a loud cry of ecstasy before collapsing, utterly spent, back into the bed. Spencer placed one last lingering kiss on Emily's clit before moving back up the bed and pulling their bodies closely together. They drifted to sleep once again, content in one another's arms.

Emily wore one of Spencer's favorite oxford shirts to school the next morning, along with the jeans she'd worn the previous day and a form fitting blazer from Spencer's closet. They'd spent the pre-dawn hours curled against each other's naked bodies, sharing lingering caresses and lazy kisses in between fits of sleep. As the sun appeared through the trees and illuminated the room, both girls smiled broadly at their newly professed love and agreed heartily to not hide their relationship from anyone. The girls showered – together – and readied for school. Spencer allowed Emily to choose her outfit for the day; a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a grey blouse that didn't require a bra to be worn; and Emily allowed Spencer to fill out her outfit with articles from her closet.

"I think you'll look really sexy in my shirt."

They drove to school together, hands linked over the gear shift, and only separated long enough to exit the car. Their hands reconnected as they made their way toward the courtyard to meet Hanna and Aria, nervous and a little wary of how their new relationship would be accepted by their friend. With one last lingering kiss – their first in public – they rounded the corner and approached the table where Hanna and Aria had already arrived with fresh coffee. Aria looked up first, clearly confused by their entwined fingers. Hanna glanced up at Aria to say something and noticed her stare was directed elsewhere. She followed the line of Aria's gaze and spied two of her best friends; hands clasped tightly together, wide smiles, and loving looks flickering between them. She then noticed their rather unusual clothing choices and put all the pieces together.

"You guys totally hooked up last night, didn't you?"

Spencer blushed hotly and was about to speak when Hanna interrupted.

"I mean, Spence, you're totally relaxed and not stressing about anything. And Em. Wow, Em, you're like radiating happiness. Not to mention that you're clearly wearing outfits chosen by one another." Hanna paused for a minute, letting the girls' reactions to her words confirm her suspicions. "I'm totally thrilled for you guys!" she hopped up from the bench and pulled each girl into a quick hug before sitting back down. "Ok, Em, now you get to tell me all about it. I bet Spencer is a Viking in the sack, right? That's the only explanation for the look of complete and utter satisfaction on your face. I mean, she does have to be good at everything, right. She's a Hastings."

Spencer and Emily looked at each other for a second, considering Hanna's words, before laughing loudly and leaning into each other's bodies. They hugged tightly, but briefly, before connecting their lips soundly for the first time in front of their friends. After pulling away from the kiss, they clasped their hands tightly together and moved to join their friends.


End file.
